1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device including a data driving circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, display devices include a display panel for displaying images, and a data driving circuit and a gate driving circuit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driving circuit outputs a data driving signal to the data lines, and the gate driving circuit outputs a gate driving signal to the gate lines.
These display devices may display images by applying a gate ON voltage to a predetermined gate line by means of the gate driving circuit, followed by providing a data voltage corresponding to an image signal to data lines by means of the data driving circuit. However, the data driving circuit may consume a great deal of current. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient data driving circuit that consumes less current.